


Talks of Immortality

by KazeshiniSora



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeshiniSora/pseuds/KazeshiniSora
Summary: Zeno gets asked what immortality is like.
Relationships: Happy Hungry Bunch & Zeno, Jae-Ha & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Kija & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Shin-Ah & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Son Hak & Zeno, Yona & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Yoon | Yun & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Kudos: 42





	Talks of Immortality

Yona's group were all sitting by a fire, eating food. They were making small talk or just eating quietly until Yona asked Zeno a question.

"Zeno, what is it like, being immortal?"

Zeno stops eating and gets a blank look on his face, thinking of his life up until now. "Well, if Zeno had to describe it in one word, hell."

The word rung out in the silence. Zeno continued, all of the hurt he felt through his long life bubbling up. "Zeno's seen so many things, met so many people, good and bad. Contrary to what many people might think, being immortal isn't living forever."

The group shows varying amounts of confusion, urging him to go on. "Immortality is dying forever. It's losing people you care about forever." Zeno's voice has so much pain in it while his face is a blank slate.

"Zeno, I'm so sorry for asking." Zeno just smiles at her.

"It's fine Miss. It's been a curse but it's also been a blessing. I met all of you, Kaya, and many friends along the way. I learned lots of things and ate a lot of good food too. Zeno doesn't know if he'd do it again if he had a choice but Zeno is still happy to have met all of you." Zeno's smile gets wider and her goes back to eating.


End file.
